A New Life
by VampireLover01
Summary: A girl stumbles upon the adventurous world of D.Gray-Man without knowing why or how she got there, but is thrown into the life-threatening experience when she discovers that weirdly enough she is a host to an innocence fragment.Allen or Kanda or LavixOc
1. Chapter 1

Adventures in the New World

Chapter I: A New Beginning

_**I closed my eyes for what it was the last time in this world…though unknown to me some superior power decided to grant me my wish….that is to be part of the -Man world. I drifted off to sleep expecting to wake up in the same bed, in the same house, in the same century, in the same, normal, adventure less Planet called Earth.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The next day I woke up to find myself in a completely white room….like really white. I sat on a bed with white sheets and white pillows.

"Whoa….. Am I in a hospital or somethin'?" I checked myself for any wound on my body but I felt nothing, nor were there any IV's in my arm….So …technically I had nothing….. "What the heck is going on…" I got up and even though the dizziness caught up with me I walked towards the exit. I had to find out what happened around here…What if I was kidnapped? What happened to my parents? And that's when I realized something. "What the…." I rushed to the mirror on the left side of the room and looked at my reflection. "Ah…..aaa…..n-no....GAAAAHHHH!!!!" It wasn't me anymore…everything was different! I looked like an anime chick! And the room I was in…seemed surreal yet so real…I looked again at my reflection…I had milky pale skin and big brown eyes, my short, dirty blond hair framing my face . And even though I was a _drawing_ in my eyes I still looked somehow like myself! But I was cutter….Sorry but it's true. After the shock of the discovery passed, I walked towards the exit. Before I could even touch the handle, the door opened hitting me directly in the face. I fell on my butt -pardon the language- and after I rubbed my nose I looked up to see a raven haired Chinese man looking at me from behind his glasses.

"Oh I'm sorry…are you ok?" He asked as he helped me up.

"Uh….yeah…." I looked at him. "Um….I have a question….no scratch that. I have several questions. First …who the heck are ya?"

He smiled down at me….with a very childish smile.

"My name is Komui Lee and I am the supervisor of the science department. I am sure you have a lot of questions and I would be more than happy to answer them…that is if I wouldn't have so much work to do. I am most happy that you awoke and I assure you that someone else will be here to help you understand your current condition. Well then…Gotta go!" he said as he headed out. _'Huh…And I thought I was weird…'_ I thought _'Uh-Oh_…_Wait…Did that guy say his name is __**Komui Lee**__?! Like -Man Komui Lee, supervisor of the science department?!!! He sure as hell looked like __**that**__ Komui Lee! _. I opened the door to be greeted by a long passage way. _'And this sure as hell looks like a Black Order's passage way! Am I dreaming or something…Cuz this sure as hell seems like a fanfic or somethin' like that….But it feels so real…I guess I'll wait in my room. After all if I am right then there is no reason to be scared. And if I'm not… Well that Komui guy seems rather friendly' _I closed the door and sat on the bed observing –once more- my surroundings. The room was so white it was blinding me! So I closed my eyes and rested my head on the pillow for a couple of minutes. That is until I heard the door open and I looked towards the intruder to see a raven haired girl and a white haired boy. They smiled at me and judging their smile, it was sincere. I smiled back, already knowing who they were, yet it was better to keep my knowledge to myself.

"Hi! I'm Lenalee Lee…I guess you already met my brother…"

"Yeah….Mr. Komui Lee, right?" I said with a small smile. She nodded. I looked to the white haired exorcist, faking as best as I could curiosity.

"Um…I'm Allen Walker." He said blushing. _'Wow…he is so sweet when he blushes… He is the cutest guy I have ever seen!' _

"Hi Allen, Lenalee….I'm Johanna Bator. Nice meeting you"

"The pleasure is ours." Lenalee said in a somewhat sad and shocked voice.

"Johanna….Do you remember anything before you woke up here?" Allen asked.

I got up and sat on the bed making space for them.

"Please have a sit." I told them. "Um…Yes I remember everything before I woke up here." I said. They looked at me surprised. " I came home from school, I ate, made my homework for the next day and went to bed…..like I always do." I said.

"What?" Lenalee asked. I was confused. "But…How? Don't you remember your village being destroyed?"

"What village…I live in the city… Where are we exactly?" What a stupid question to ask….I knew we were at the Black Order HQ near London.

"We are at the Black Order HQ near London…The Black Order is an organization of Exorcist who fight demons and try to save the world from the Millennium Earl."

"Aha….." I said pretending to not understand. They explained to me what they did, who they were fighting against, what they were fighting for; they told me about the innocence, and the Heart. Of course I already knew about all of these but I pretended to not know…. Perhaps it was better this way…at least until I found out more about what happened and why exactly I was here.

"I understand…but what does all this things have to do with me?"

"You posses innocence. Like Allen, here, you are a parasitic type. The demons were attacking the village in which you lived for the innocence."

"B-but…how? I mean I don't believe I have innocence….I never felt different or anything." I said truly shocked.

"The innocence didn't made itself known…until a few months ago when paranormal activity was shown in you village." Allen said.

"Do you mind telling me everything that happened…Not to be a burden but I can't remember a thing from what you told me….Perhaps I hit my head or something…."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oky...Last chapter I forgot to mention I do not own anything unfortunately. Oh except Johanna, heh. Anyway I hope you like my story and review cuz there is no point in posting a story that has no "popularity" amongst the readers and other authors.**

**Well then... Enjoy! **

Chapter II: My Friendly Innocence

A month has passed and no mission has been given to me. Partially because we still didn't know what I was capable of. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda left and came…always in mission…and I was still here…I waned so badly to go in the battlefield…yet…I couldn't because my innocence wouldn't let me. I was growing angry and as angrier I got the more it hurt me when I tried to activate my innocence… It felt like tug in my heart and the more I blamed my innocence for not being with my friends the more the tug got painful.

"Komui! You are always telling me to practice but practice on what? What if I have to meet the enemy in order to actually be able to activate this…stupid…innocence!"

"We can't risk that Johanna."

"Well maybe if we don't risk we will never find out what happens." I said trying to calm myself. Komui sighed.

"Try again. If you can't…I'll assign you a mission with one of the other exorcists."

"That's all I'm asking." I closed my eyes trying to imagine I was in the battlefield surrounded by akuma. _'Okay Innocence…it's now or never…please…'_ "Innocence Activate!" I felt the same tug painful tug in my heart but nothing else. I opened my eyes.

"God damn it!" I yelled.

"Alright … Meet me in the office tomorrow morning." Komui said.

"Okay…Komui…I'm sorry…"

"What for?" He looked surprised.

"Because I… I can't do this… I want to be an exorcist and help you and save humans and souls but how can I when my innocence doesn't work? There is something wrong with me… I-I'll try…no I _will_ succeed! I have to!" I said.

"Johanna… I know you will succeed. This will pass; you will find a way to get along with your innocence. And there is nothing wrong with you. You are special. I think that the innocence wants you to realize something first." He told me. Then turned around and headed outside. I sighed and went to the cafeteria.

"Hello Johanna! What can I cook for you today?" Jerry said.

"Hiya Jerry! Cook….food um…. just some ham and cheese sandwiches and some orange juice…and perhaps some rice with fried chicken and vegetables and some salad and a cheese cake?"

Jerry laughed whole heartedly.

"You have almost the same appetite as Allen." He chuckled.

"I do not! He eats much more than I do… And even so …I'm a parasitic type remember?" I said sticking my tongue out in a very childish attempt to show I won the fight.

"Yes…you won… Very mature of you. Well then I'm gonna prepare your launch."

"Thanks!"

A few minutes later Jerry gave me my food and I went to a table. In the left corner I saw a certain raven haired moody exorcist and I went to him.

"Welcome back Kanda! Am I disturbing you?" I asked.

"Che…." He said not even looking up.

"Well?"

"Sit." I smiled and sat in front of him. He ate his own food quietly, looking to nothing in particular.

"How was your mission?" He looked at me annoyed. I cleared my throat. "Okay…I'll shut up." I started eating in silence, thinking about the past day…wondering when would the rest of the group come back. I missed them so much!

"It was boring." I heard Kanda say.

"Huh?" Kanda looked at me like I was a retarded.

"The mission was boring." He repeated.

"Oh…Anyway it was better then sitting here doing nothing…" I told him. "You should be glad you can save those souls and kill the akuma." He looked at me.

"Why are you here and not on missions?" He asked.

"My innocence won't activate." He looked surprised. I told him about the tug and that nothing happened.

"How is it possible? Never heard of an innocence defying its host."

"Komui told me that perhaps my innocence wants me to realize something before I can activate it. It's like it has a mind of its own…" I said.

"Well bean sprout's innocence protected him from an akuma when he was little and also protected him from a level 2 akuma when he was unconscious." I remember those episodes….his innocence activated when his father, then an akuma tried to kill him. And then his innocence protected him from Eliade, the level 2 akuma that lived with Alistair Crowley.

"So the innocence _does_ have a mind of its own?" Kanda didn't answer. I sighed and continued eating. A few minutes later I noticed Kanda staring at me and I blushed furiously.

"Uh I'm sorry… I guess my hunger made all my manners vanish." I apologized.

Kanda snapped out of his daze and looked down at his plate.

"No…I was thinking." He got up, took his tray and left. I shrugged and finished my launch.

*****10 minutes later*****

I was sitting in my room thinking about what I talked with Kanda.

_'If the Innocence has a mind of its own…Does it manifest only in the case of parasitic type exorcists? Or also equip type?' _I remembered one of the episodes in -Man….When Lenalee was protected by her innocence, The Dark Boots. So perhaps equip type could protect their owner too? But they said that no other equip type except Lenalee's happened to ever protect their owner. Like Marshall Yeeger… His innocence didn't protect him.

I got up and went for a walk through the Order – now I was familiar with the place-. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon and I decided to go to the 'relaxation room' where I first met everyone.

I sat on the couch and closed my eyes. I realized just how much I missed my parents. For the past months I barely had time to think of them. What with all the problems that occurred. But now…all I could think of were my parents, our time together, my old friends. Oh I missed them so much, it was overwhelming. And I waned to remember. Perhaps that way they would be with me…in my heart. I wondered what happened to them after I disappeared and my heart was broken thinking about my mum and dad discovering I wasn't there anymore. I tried to keep my tears inside but as memories unfold in front of my eyes I just couldn't help but release them. And I cried….a lot.

***sigh...* Well that was it for now... ^.^ review if you wish to do so but remember that reviews are veeeryyyy much loved by any author . I'll be watching you *evil laugh***


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Oh God, guys I'm a terrible person. Heh I skipped a part between the**** first and second chapter... the part where Allen and Lenalee explain what happened to Johanna. So here it is (this happenes before chapter 2) . I am terribly sorry! Hope you'll forgive me for my lack of attention. **

** Also I'd like to thank 17 , Senri Shiki Fan and xMad Hatter. Thank y'all for the support and hope you'll continue reading my story ^.^ .**

** And to answer some questions from xMad Hatter:**

_**It's some sort of "teleportation" from real life to -man O.o ? ~ **_**Well ... Kinda...heh I have no idea!**

**_Oh well,will you ever explain how Johanna got there? ~ _Yeah...in good time I will.**

_**woah,Kanda was being nice o.o .Is this OOC? ~ **_**I am sorry if it turned out to be OOC. But in time Kanda will start to oppen up to Johanna a bit. What I wanned to do was to start and create the begining of a bond between them. **

** If anyone has other questions or suggestions don't hesitate to ask me.  
**

**Enjoy!

* * *

  
**

Lenalee looked at me weirdly and the look she gave me kind of scared me senseless.

"Sure. About two months ago we got a report which presented us with a paranormal activity happening in the woods near your village…at first…then extended in the actual village. Since these not normal activity is usually caused by innocence we decided to investigate. Lenalee and I traveled to Romania, S…S-S…. I forgot the name…sorry." Allen looked helpless and I chuckled.

"Sultanu?" I asked

"Yes! To Sul…sorry. It's hard to pronounce it."

"It's okay… Carry on"

"Well we found out that all kinds of animals were acting weirdly. Dogs would sometimes bite their owners and birds would attack the humans. Well the point is that the animals were becoming aggressive, scared. Even the bugs would attack animals and humans…They told us that every time you would walk down the road or come out for a walk, animals would calm down, act friendly again. When you would leave to retreat back to your cabin outside the village, they would go crazy again. So we decided to pay you a visit." I listened carefully. "Well we came to you and you invited us in, gave us some hot chocolate and then we started to ask you questions about the village and if you noticed some strange activity coming from the animals."

"Wow…..I hate the fact that I can't remember a thing…" I said a frown grazing my face.

"Don't worry Johanna-Chan! You'll remember…we will help you." Lenalee said.

"I sure hope so…Because…what I remember has nothing to do with animals acting strange or me being at Sultanu."

"But you remember Sultanu. That is a good start."

"Of course I do….It's my parents' summer cabin. We live in Bucharest, the capital of Romania. But anyway….carry on Allen-kun." I said. Allen smiled kindly at me.

"Well you told us that you heard of their strange behavior and that since they weren't so aggressive around you, you thought that the villagers were overreacting. We told you of the innocence and its powers and about the exorcists…much like we did earlier. We told you that we suspected you are the host of an innocence fragment. At first you didn't believe us. I could tell you were thinking we were some kind of thieves or …something like that. But you let us stay in your house for the night since it was dark and you knew how dangerous the woods were. Next day though, you asked us to leave. And we did leave your house and property. But stood near enough in case the Akuma would attack. And soon enough they did. After we killed them, we found you unconscious. We took you to the Black Order and …well….here you are." Allen finished.

"Weird...... How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Well…a month. We almost lost all hope" Lenalee said laughing nervously.

"Whoa! A MONTH?! That's….Well…That's a lot!"

"Don't worry….You haven't missed much"

"Bet I didn't… So how long have you guys been exorcists?"

"Well…I've been one since I was little...I don't remember much about my past before the Black Order, except my brother." Lenalee said.  
"Well…that's hell of a lot!" Lenalee chuckled.

"I guess."

"You, Allen?"

"Oh…not for long…I've been here for almost a year."

"Ah so you are kind of a newcomer?"

"Yeah…kind of…" he laughed.

"Well if I am a host to the innocence fragment then I suppose I could join you…right?"

Lenalee's and Allen's face practically lit up.

"Yes! We would be more than happy if we would have you part of our family!" Lenalee said, hugging me. And even though I wasn't a huggable person….well that moment I felt more than happy to hug her back. Allen was looking at me smiling brightly. After Lenalee let me go I looked around the room and realized I wore a purple nightgown.

"Um….guys? Where are my clothes?" I asked.

"Oh well…your clothes were ripped when we got you here so we changed you into this nightgown." Lenalee said while Allen blushed.

"We?" I said looking between Lenalee and Allen. Allen blushed even more.

Lenalee realized what I meant by 'we' and laughed loud.

"By we I mean some robots designed by my brother." She said.

"I see. That's good then."

"Wait a second. I'll go grab your Exorcist uniform." She said and walked out the door leaving me and Allen alone.

A few minutes of silence…

"So…Allen… So…um….How old are you?" I asked out of the blue.

"Uh….I'm 15 and a half." He said.

"Is there anyone that's 14 years old around this place?"

"As far as I know…there aren't any other 14 years old."

"Whoosh! I'm the smallest!" I giggled.

Allen laughed. "Don't worry we will take good care of you, Johanna."

"Oh I am not worried Allen. With me as an exorcist… all I can say is: Watch your back Earl cuz I am gonna kick your ass."

Allen laughed. "Well you do seem confident."

"And confidence is the key….I heard that somewhere…" I said laughing.

"Are you scared?"

"About being an exorcist?"

"Yes…and of what we have to do…"

"…I am….Definitely not scared. I am curious though…about my power and all…"

"We'll see…" Allen said thinking.

"Where you?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Huh?"

"Where you scared?"

"Yes. A bit. But I figured nothing could be scarier than living with my master…"

"Huh! What did he do to you to traumatize you so bad?" I asked…even though I already knew. As soon as the question left my mouth a dark aura settled around Allen.

"Uh…I-I mean…you don't have to tell me if it's personal."

"Thanks…I'd rather not talk about it right now." I smiled.

"'Tis okay …" Lenalee came in holding an exorcist uniform, smiling brightly.

"Here it is! Go change, I can't wait to see you in it. Then I'll introduce you to everyone!"

"Wow Lenalee, you sure are energetic today!"

She giggled and I hurried to the bathroom while they left the room. I took a bath and freshened up, then I put on my exorcist uniform which looked kind of like Lenalee's only I had long, tight, black pants and ankle high white boots.

I found out that I liked it a lot and I was thankful I haven't been given a skirt.

I came out of the bathroom and went in the hall walking towards what I hoped to be the way to the stairs. But soon found myself quite lost.

"Perfect…Just bloody fantastic!" I muttered. I turned around and walked down the path I hoped would lead me back to my room, but….it didn't. So I was lost in this _big_ tower.

"GREAT! Thank you God! You are awesome! Now please let there be light!" I yelled, hands stretched above my head, towards the ceiling.

"Uh…Johanna?" I heard a small voice behind me. I turned around, hands still in the air.

"Oh….Allen…Well...This is embarrassing."

Slowly, I let my arms rest by my side while Allen was trying to hold back his laugh.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Sure, yeah….. Got kind of lost." I said.

He looked at me weirdly.

"Um…Johanna…you are standing in front of your room." Silence….I looked at the door besides me and opened it. Allen was right. I slowly closed the door, cleared my throat, faced Allen and said the first and stupidest thing that came in my mind:

"Yes. I knew that."

"…But you said you got lost."

Stupid Allen! He had to play smart!

"Y-yes. I said I got lost in…um…my thoughts. Heh…"

"Suuureee…" He stifled a laugh.

"Humph! Ok do it!" He looked startled for a minute.

"Do what?"

"Laugh at me…."

"Oh! I am not going to laugh at you. It happens to everyone. I have been here for almost a year and I still get lost."

"….You don't get lost in front of _your_ room." I scoffed. Allen blushed as he said:

"Heh! Well…What with all the doors looking alike…Anyway…Are you ready to meet the others?" he asked.

"Yes!" I was truly enthusiastic! Allen led me down several hallways. We walked in silence until I noticed Allen staring at me.

"Allen?" He snapped out of his thoughts blushing madly.

"I'm sorry Johanna. I didn't mean to stare at you."

"It's okay!" I smiled.

"You look great in the uniform." he said turning an even darker shade of red…one I thought was impossible to achieve.

"O-oh….Uh…Thanks!" It was my turn to blush like mad. Since I wasn't so used to the compliments….it felt weird…especially coming from such a cute guy. We continued to walk in silence until we reached a double door. Allen opened it and waited for me to enter the room, like the gentleman he was. I guessed this must have been some kind of a relaxation room. There were about 5 sofas and 5 armchairs set in a circle, a big, beautiful ancient chandelier above. A grand, black piano stood in the back left corner of the room. On one of the sofas there were six people…Lenalee, Komui, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda and Crowley.

"Hey y'all!" I said. Must admit I was _really _nervous. Next thing that was heard was a really loud "STRIKE!" and a certain handsome redhead with an eye-patch on his right eye hugged me tightly.

"Uh-oh …. H-hi!" I managed to get out. He let go of me.

"My name is Lavi. And what is yours milady?" He asked me.

"Johanna. Johanna Bator. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Lavi smiled brightly then stepped aside. "She is totally my type!" He whispered to Allen who looked a bit annoyed.

I turned my attention to the next person.

"Hi! My name is Miranda Lotto." The woman said shyly.

"I'm Johanna. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She smiled and shook my hand.

"Alistair Crowley the third." I smiled and shook his hand. And the last person I introduced myself to…..

A raven haired teen with a stoic expression looked down at me. It seemed like he was trying to read my thoughts, trying to find a dark secret. But it wasn't like I didn't expect him to be like that. So I held my ground and looked into his eyes, not intimidated by his intense gaze –being used to getting stares…or being called 'freak'-

"Johanna Bator." I said extending my hand.

"Kanda…" he said and turned to leave.

"Nice meeting you Kanda." I said…and I meant it despite his 'lovely' attitude. He stopped for a second.

"Che…." And carried on walking. After he left the room there was silence for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry for Kanda's attitude. He is just…shy" Allen told me. I giggled.

"Neah...he's not the shy type…." I said.

"Well…actually we are kind of surprised he even accepted to meet you…and even more so, he actually introduced himself!" Lenalee said.

"Yeah…Yuu usually just ignores everyone. He doesn't care if they know his name or not as long as they don't get in his way." Lavi said.

"Yuu?" I asked.

"Yuu is Kanda's first name….but no one except Lavi uses it…or if you have a death wish you can call him by his first name…" Komui explained.

I looked at Lavi.

"So you are the only one that he allows to call him Yuu? Cool!"

"Eh…No he always threatens to kill me when I call him by his first name." Lavi said sheepishly.

"But he never hurts you huh?"

"He doesn't get the chance." Allen said. I laughed.

"Oh this will be just so much fun! Can't wait to get a mission!" I said.

"Ah this reminds me…." Komui said. "Let's take you to Hevlaska."

Uh-oh! I was going to Hevlaska to see how much I synchronize with my innocence! This will be interesting! I followed Komui, Allen and Lenalee (whom insisted to join us) on a platform which took us deep down into the order. We were in a dark room under ground with the only light coming from a creature which I guessed to be Hevlaska.

"Hevlaska this is Johanna." Komui said pushing me forward. A silver, see-through hand grabbed me and I was lifted up. My heart was beating fast even if I knew nothing would happen to me.

"Uh…H-Hi!" I said towards the creature. I could see her smile. So I tried to relax. The process started…I could feel like something was moving inside my body….searching. And as much as I knew it wouldn't harm me in any way I couldn't help but to close my eyes and think of something else because the feeling wasn't pleasant one bit. I could hear her speaking but I couldn't understand what she was saying for my mind was somewhere else. I didn't _want_ to hear her speaking. What if it was all a mistake? How could _I_ have an innocence fragment? I was nothing but …..normal. I mean I wasn't a genius, I wasn't reach, I wasn't beautiful, I wasn't the most generous person – well I was generous but not excessive-. I could be a real klutz though…But that wasn't a good thing either. I had no knowledge of how to fight or anything else. And yet here I was… Having the chance to a new life…a more exciting one…The life I've always dreamed of but never thought I'd have… My feet hit something and I opened my eyes. I was standing on the platform again and I was looking to my new friends. They looked at me wide eyed and all that came in my mind was _'Oh God…I was right… I knew it! I am not an exorcist...there was a mistake. What did I expected…Of course there was a mistake…_'

"Uh…Listen guys….I'm sorry for bothering you…." I said. I was sad yes….but…. I couldn't show them how I feel….plus...it wasn't like I didn't expect it. I had plenty of time to deal with the idea of all this being a strange mistake. And I didn't regret it happening…At least I met the -Man characters…especially a certain white-haired teen.

They still looked perplex.

"Uh…Guys?" Lenalee hugged me. "Lenalee? I-It-s okay…" She started laughing and then I realized they were all smiling brightly. What happened? Perhaps I did have an innocence fragment?

"Uh…mind telling me what happened? I kind of spaced out while I was up there…" I asked. Lenalee let go of me.

"You haven't heard what Hevlaska said?" She asked.

"No… Sorry… I really hated the feeling of something searching inside me so I kinda spaced out…"

"I am sorry Johanna but it was necessary to check your synchronization with the innocence you posses." Hevlaska apologized.

"Oh It's okay….I know." I said smiling up to her.

"Well…" Komui said. "It seems you are 100% synchronized with the innocence." I stared at him wide eyed…searching for something to say but all I did was gape…kinda like a fish…

"H-How? I-You-How? Are you kidding me?!" Allen chuckled at my loss of words.

"We never had such a situation before…but I guess it was possible." Komui answered my question. "What is weird though….your innocence is situated inside your heart."

"My heart? Well that sounds….painful" I said amazed. Lenalee chuckled.

"You won't feel anything don't worry… But I guess that it would be painful if the enemy gets you and wants your innocence…" She said.

"Yeah…Thank you Lenalee…that's very optimistic of you. Just what I needed to make my day brighter!" I said ironically. Everyone laughed.

"Well let's go eat something. I bet you are hungry Johanna." Allen said. The first time I heard him speaking after we left the "relaxing room" as I called it.

"I guess I am kinda hungry. Yes." I said rubbing the back of my head. We took goodbye from Hevlaska and headed to the lunch room. Komui left us and went to his office saying he had some stuff to finish…though I doubted it since he was kinda lazy.

We entered the big room filled with tables and even though it was around six o'clock in the afternoon, there weren't many people. Mostly Finders. Lenalee went to find a table for us and I went with Allen to order the food.

"Hi Jerry!" Allen greeted the chief.

"Why, hello Allen! And who is this lovely girl?" The slightly gay man asked, a sincere friendly smile gracing his face.

"Oh My name is Johanna. Johanna Bator." I said extending my hand.

"Ah so you are the new exorcist! We thought you would never wake up! Glad that you did though! We are happy you decided to join us, Johanna!" He said shaking my hand.

"Glad I have decided to join the Black Order, too!" I said laughing.

"Well then, what do you want for dinner? There isn't a thing I can't cook! So order anything you want!"

"Let's see….I want….uh I have no idea….Some French Fries with Viennese Schnitzel and a tomato salad. And for desert a chocolate cake and a Vanilla Ice Cream with caramel topping." I suddenly felt really hungry….yet I didn't want to overdue Jerry. I was sure that after what I ordered I would feel better.

"Coming right up!" He said then looked at Allen. After Allen ordered _some_ food (a four pages long order) we waited for our food to come, while talking small things such as what's your favorite color, animal, season (his were green, deer, spring; while mine were purple, wolf, winter). I got my tray with food first so I went to find Lenalee seating at a table with Lavi and…..well Kanda….wasn't expecting him to seat with us when there are so many free tables. I put my tray on the table and sat in an empty chair next to Kanda. Lavi was sending not-so-friendly stares towards him but we both pretended not to notice.

"Hey Jo! Where is Allen?" Lenalee asked me.

"He's waiting for his food to come. No wonder with such a big order…he'll have to wait for a while." I chuckled.

"Well I was actually surprised that is all you ordered Jo…" Lenalee said.

"Why?"

"Parasitic types like you and Allen usually have a great appetite. That is because of your innocence. It's like having a black hole inside your body!" Lavi said laughing.

"Heh….Well…I don't really feel like eating the whole fridge…but I am really hungry right now." I said taking a Chip at munching on it.

"Well I'm going to order something too. Be right back guys with some news on how Allen is doing." Lenalee said and she left.

"Like I care…" Kanda muttered. I swallowed the chip and looked at the samurai. I sighed… Why did Kanda have to ruin the mood…Oh well.

"So Johanna…What did Hevlaska said?" Lavi asked.

"Um…well she told me that my innocence is inside my heart…" That got Kanda's attention and made Lavi even more curious. "Um…and she also said that my synchronization with the innocence is 100%" I said looking down at my food. I didn't like being the center of attention. I looked up again they were both staring at me like I had 8 eyes.

"It's not such a big deal guys….So stop staring at me…."

"Not a big deal? No one had 100% synchronization with his or her innocence before…"

Kanda said.

"Yuu is right… And the innocence being in your heart? Never heard of any parasitic types, whom are already rare with the innocence taking residence in the heart."

"Don't call me Yuu, Baka!" Kanda said in a threatening tone.

"Oh, come on Yuu! We are friends."

"Che…" Kanda got up took his tray and walked away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lavi said. "Oh well…You lost your seat Yuu!" Lavi got up and sat next to me. "So what else are you doing?"

"I am eating." I haven't even noticed that while they were talking to me about the innocence and threatening each other or whatever, I was eating my food. I looked at Lavi who was smiling down at me. "What'cha' doin'?" I asked him.

"Oh… I am just looking at the most lovely human I have ever seen!" He said.

I swallowed my food and looked at him. _'Is he talking about me? Why? I am not beautiful…Not even pretty…Neah…He is not talking about me.' _

"Yeah? Who?" I asked taking another bite of schnitzel and salad. Lavi looked at me weirdly. That's when Allen and Lenalee sat at the table. Lenalee next to me and Allen next to Lenalee.

"You Johanna." Lavi said. I almost chocked with my food but managed to swallow it and look up at him again, with Allen and Lenalee looking at us confused.

"Me? Uh…um…." I was so red that I think all the blood in my body traveled to my face.

Lavi chuckled.

"The shy type huh? Not used to compliments."

"Kind of…yeah…" I laughed nervously.

"What happened when we were gone?" Asked Lenalee with a smile on her face that told me she knew more then she let us see.

"Nothing much…Johanna told Yuu and I about Hevlaska and her innocence, then Yuu left." Lavi answered.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"It might have something to do with Lavi calling him Yuu…." I said.

"Maybe… Or perhaps he thought he couldn't compete with me so he gave me his chair, since we are friends." He said.

"I _really_ doubt it my friend…" I told him.

"Why did you blush earlier Jo?" Allen asked suspicious.

"Oh...uh…Well…umm…" I mumbled.

"Yeah why?" Lenalee said, her mischievous smile still showing. _'Oh she is evil…Really evil.'_

"Well you know….umm…Ask Lavi… It's his fault! Plus I can't talk with my mouth full." And with that I stuffed my mouth with salad. Allen started laughing, which in turn made me smile. Lenalee looked amused at the fact that once more I was blushing and Lavi looked perplex.

"Why was she blushing Lavi?" Lenalee asked.

"Because I told her what I think of her. And I think she is very beutiful." Lavi said as a matter-of-fact. _'Oh God…' _ I appreciated his compliment but it made me feel bad….because even if Lavi was a very handsome guy… I felt no attraction towards him. Plus wasn't he Bookman junior…and weren't Bookmen supposed to never get attached to someone…but merely to observe.

Everyone was looking at me.

"Jo? Are you alright?" Lenalee asked concerned. I looked at Lavi and he seemed somewhat…confused and then I looked at Allen who was looking at his untouched food. "Johanna?" Lenalee asked again.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine heh… Seems nowadays I space out more often." I cleared my throat. And continued eating…though my appetite was gone. We ate in silence until I finished my meal.

"Listen guys…I'm gonna go to my room. I have some things to sort out. See ya tomorrow!"

"See you, Jo!" Lenalee smiled kindly.

"Good night!" Lavi said. Allen just smiled. I waved and headed out. I just hoped they wouldn't come with me…I needed some time alone to clear my head.

_'How did I end up here? I mean…what happened? I was sleeping peacefully in my room, in my house, in my world when I woke up in some bed, in some room, in a totally different world from the one I knew. Or perhaps is the same world only I discovered one of its secrets? It can't be the same world…How could it be the same world? All this time to me -Man was nothing but an anime…now…it's reality. And how come they found me in that village when I was in Bucharest all the time? And what's up with the 100% sync with my innocence?_ Unconsciously I was clutching my heart._ And my heart? Is it dangerous? I don't think so…I don't think my innocence would hurt me… Unless I become a Fallen One which I will not. _

I looked around to find myself in the same passage way –or so I thought- as the one Allen took me through.

"I hope I'm not lost again…" I told myself.

"You forgot where your room is?" I was startled but I recognized the voice.

"Yeah….Kinda…" I turned around confirming my thoughts. "What are you doing here Kanda?" He looked around.

"Going to my room."

"Oh…well…Goodnight Kanda." I said turning around.

"Don't you need help?" I turned around startled. _'The great Kanda _wanting_ to help me?'_

"….Well…I don't know how you could help me if I don't know my own room. Anyway why do all this rooms look the same?" I asked annoyed.

"Che… Come on." He said and walked before me. I took that as a sign to follow him. We walked in silence; I tried to memorize the hallways as well as I could.

Kanda stopped in front of a door and I, not noticing, bumped into him.

"Ah!" I fell down, Kanda looked at me expressionless.

"This is your room I believe." He said. I looked at the door and got up.

"Thanks Kanda. But how did you know this was my room?" I asked.

" Komui asked me to carry you to your room when you were unconscious, seeing as the bean was carrying your luggage."

"My luggage?" Kanda gave me an are-you-really-that-stupid look and I smiled nervously.

"Oh…Thank you Kanda. Well….Goodnight. See you tomorrow." I said as I opened the door.

He just nodded once and walked back the way we came.

I closed the door and leaned against it smiling. Was Kanda Yuu warming up to me? I chuckled and opened the dresser which was right next to the mirror I first saw myself in. And sure enough, inside was a luggage which I picked up and started to unpack. There weren't many things that survived… Just some old shirts and pants and a single pajama. There were some antique objects. Most probably from my parents' collection of antiquities. I took them out and put them on a table near the window on the opposite wall from the door. I took the pajama, a green nightgown and went to change in the bathroom. After that I went in bed and closed my eyes thinking that soon enough I'd have to go buy some new clothes and stuff to decorate this….too white room.

** Oky.... That's all... pfiew! I think it's rather long but I waned to finish with it. Well...review if you wish and again I'm sorry for my mistake.**


	4. Chapter 4

***whistles* Weeellll long time no see huh? Part four is up folks! OMG I just finished -Man (not the manga)and I must say I am disappointed... I WANT MORE!!!! Heh... Who knows? Maybe there will be more...hopefully.... *sniff*... **

**I do not own any of the characters from -Man but I do own Johanna :D. Neat huh?  
**

** Well then...Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Next day I woke up with a backache. I rubbed my shoulders to release the pressure and got up. That was when I realized I wasn't in my room but in the 'relaxing room'. _'I slept on the couch…What happened?_ I remembered the event's of last night… _'I must have cried myself to sleep…Stupid me…'_ I remembered I had to meet with Komui so I shook myself out of my still sleepy state and ran towards his office. I opened the door and ran inside to find a startled Komui and an annoyed Kanda looking at me.

"Oh … Sorry… heh." I smiled apologetically.

"What happened? Dare I say you look a bit disheveled." Komui said.

"Oh...yeah…rough night…" I mumbled.

"You…cried?" Komui asked.

"What? Me? No….um I … um. So what's the mission?" I tried to change the subject. Komui looked a bit skeptical and Kanda as always looked unhappy and ready to kill anyone.

"Well… There is a small city in America, Nebraska called MacCook. There was registered strange activity in this city. I would like you two to investigate." I looked at him and then at Kanda.

"You mean Kanda and I?" I asked.

"Yes." Kanda growled and I could guess why. I could bet that Komui told him to play the nanny and take care of me in case my Innocence wouldn't activate and something were to go wrong. And knowing Kanda….well if he could he would have killed me himself.

I nodded in acceptance. I had to activate my innocence! I would show Kanda I didn't need him to baby-sit me.

"Alright then! Go pack your bags, you leave as soon as you finish." Komui said giving us the reports about the city's strange happenings which involved snowy weather for at least a month, when, at the moment was summer.

Kanda left the room and I was about to go when Komui called me.

"Johanna. This won't be easy, especially when the Noah Clan is after the innocence too. You might die or get hurt especially that you can't activate your innocence. Do you want to go?" I gulped…

"I know the risk Komui. But I have to take it…I have to do this. I have to activate my innocence somehow. Plus what good am I to you if I can't fight? I have to find a way. You said my innocence wants me to realize something before I can activate it….and what can I realize if I am going to sit here at safety. I have a theory and I will try it. I'll be fine; you can't escape me so easily." Komui laughed.

"Good then. Go on your way. I wish you luck!"

"Thanks!" I went to pack my bags and when I was ready, I met with Kanda at the gates.

**** In the Train****

We were sitting in one of the compartments. Mostly thinking about nothing in particular…at least I was. He was probably thinking how to kill me…A painful death I believe.

I looked at the scenery behind the train's window. It was beautiful! Green fields followed by dark forests, every now and then you could see a river, its waters clean and fresh reflecting the light. I sighed.

"It's beautiful… It's been months since I last seen the outside world." I said… not expecting an answer.

"Kanda…" I tried to get the samurai's attention. But he pretended not to hear me. "I know you can hear me. I'm sure you hate having to take care of me…only because I'm having problems with my innocence…And I hate being cared of like I am some kind of sick kid." I looked out the window again. "I'm sorry I dragged you in this…but I have to test my theory."

"Che..." He looked out the window and kept frowning. I sighed... This trip was going to be sooo boring.

* * *

"Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Kanda gathering our luggages.

"We arrived?" Kanda gave me a look that said 'are you stupid or idiot?'. I got up and picked my luggage. Next stop…we would take a ship to Los Angeles and then another train to MacCook, Nebraska.

It was a 3 days trip which we spent in silence. On the ship we mostly stood in our rooms. We met once at the cafeteria when we ignored each other. Well he ignored me so I ignored back.

The Train trip wasn't any better…though we sat in the same compartment we barely spoke to each other.

***

This was our stop. I looked at Kanda. His eyes were closed and his face was peaceful. I let a small smile play on my lips.

"Kanda? We arrived, wake up" I shook him.

"Don't touch me. I am not asleep." He said.

"Sure…. Anyway we arrived so c'mon." I said picking my luggage and exiting the compartment.

We left the train station and stopped at a small restaurant to have launch. Outside, the streets were covered with snow….so much snow! And it was still snowing! There were no carriages on the street because of the bad conditions outside and the slippery road.

After we ordered some food, we ate in silence. In fact it was so quiet, my eye was twitching.

"Listen Kanda. I don't have the time nor the patience to play childish games with you! So please tell me what your problem is." I yelled at him. I hadn't noticed that everyone was looking at us until I finished my sentence.

"Uh…." I muttered looking around. Kanda whipped his mouth on a napkin and got up.

"Lets take a walk…. Baka." I growled… He was so annoying! He dared call me an idiot when he was such an ignorant asshole! I left some money on the table and followed Kanda back to the street. He was walking so fast I had to almost run to get up with him, despite the small layer of ice covering the road.

"Okay Kanda…slow down!" I said. He walked faster. "Oh c'mon! Why are you like this? We were getting along…fairly well …" He stopped and looked at me.

"If you had any illusions about us being friends then you are wrong! I don't need friends. I didn't join the Order to baby-sit an incapable girl whose Innocence doesn't accept her."

I looked away.

"And I don't need the help of an arrogant, ignorant or whatever guy who cares only about himself! I don't need your help nor your friendship… you can go to hell…just leave me be and stop acting like a down right bi—"I stopped before saying something that I would later regret…. I sighed…" Stop acting like everything is about you. Because it's not." I needed some time to clear my thoughts so I turned around and went searching for an inn in which we –or I- could stay for the time being.

* * *

**That's it for now.... I'm soooo lazy ... I wanna sleep lol...**

**Hope you liked it and don't forget to review! :P  
**


End file.
